1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly to the adjustment of display screens and touch screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices and systems increasingly include screens as part of the user interface of the device or system. The screens may include a display screen for displaying information about the status of a system or a device. For example, portable media players may display information about a music or video file being played by the device, such as the title, the time elapsed, or the artist or cast. In addition to a display screen, the screens may include a touch screen for receiving user input for controlling the system or device. For example, a portable data device may display selectable icons allowing a user to navigate to applications such as a calendar, phone book, music player, or web browser.
As may be appreciated, screens may be employed in a wide variety of devices and systems, including desktop computer systems, notebook computers, monitoring systems, control systems, handheld computing devices, and various consumer products, such as cellular telephones and portable media players. Furthermore, the devices and systems may be used in environments which, or by users who, produce screen instability. For example, the screen may be part of a system used in a high vibration environment such as a tank monitoring and control system for a chemical processing plant or a personal entertainment system located within an airplane seat back. Similarly, the screen may be part of a portable electronic device that is accessed in an unsteady environment such as a subway or moving vehicle. In another example, the screen may be part of a device used by a user with limited or impaired motor control.
The instability, whether produced by the environment or the user, may cause user interface challenges. For example, a vibrating screen may make it difficult for a user to view images on the screen. Similarly, a moving screen or input object may make it difficult for a user to select an item on a touch screen.